


Sometimes We Say More Without Actually Speaking

by devilishangel



Category: Supernatural
Genre: 12x21, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-11
Updated: 2018-02-11
Packaged: 2019-03-16 16:39:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13640187
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/devilishangel/pseuds/devilishangel
Summary: Arthur's thoughts during 12x21, when Mary tried to kill herself.





	Sometimes We Say More Without Actually Speaking

There was a shocked expression on his face and for the first time in many years Arthur Ketch felt guilty. A long time ago Arthur gave up on emotions, it was easier to do his job if he simply ignored all that guilt and sympathy. After all, in the end everyone dies - and if there was anything he knew, it was that getting attached to someone was foolish and always brought trouble.

And yet, here he was, standing in front of Mary Winchester - a woman that had somehow managed to get under his skin. Hell, his orders were to murder all American hunters and yet he had done everything in his power to protect her (even if she didn't want to be protected, not if it meant everyone else would die - including her two sons). His knucles whitened as his grip on the gun tightened, a simple gesture to show he would not be falling for her tricks again. The words 'I am sorry' were at the tip of his tounge but he found himself unable to speak.

There was such emotion in her voice as she begged him to end it, his eyes refusing to meet hers as if scared she would see how much he wished things didn't have to be this way. He parted his lips as if he was going to say something but quickly closed them, taking a hesitant step towards the blonde hunter.

He wanted to apologize, promise her he would find a way to fix this - but he couldn't do that, so instead he simply yelled over her sobbing voice. "Mary listen to me." He cleared his throat slightly, trying to keep his voice as even as possible. "It won't be long now. This will all be over." 

Mary chose not to respond to his words, finding no comfort from his words. He opened the door of her cell, glancing behind with something that almost looked like regret, quickly averting his gaze and leaving. Only once he was outside of the room, unable to be seen by anyone but himself did Arthur give himself a moment, taking a deep breath and quietly convincing himself this was for the best.

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading! love you all <3


End file.
